


Rough Nights

by Dilicious



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An atypical night with Marshall and Bubblegum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Nights

[](..//)

 

‘Hehe,’ Marshall thought as he peeked over the windowsill into the lovely Princess Bonibelle’s room. He smirked. ‘She’s alone, good. That means she’s all for my taking.’ Marshall slipped in, unnoticed by the princess. Floating undetected to her, he moved his head to her neck and exhaled, causing the princess to shiver and quickly turn her head.

“What? Marshall Lee?! What are you doing here?” Bubblegum shrieked, quickly backing away from the Vampire King.

“What’s wrong, princess? I just came to say hi…” Marshall closes the distance between them, cupping the princess’ cheek.

“I thought we were friends.” Marshall’s deep, penetrating gaze caused Bubblegum to blush.

“We-we are friends, but…you always use me…” Bubblegum forced herself to look away, no longer being able to stare into the handsome vampire’s eyes. Marshall wasn’t amused.

“Bubblegum, please. We aren’t…together. But we had an agreement. Marceline’s not here. I am.”

“Don’t speak of her!” She screamed at him, and he knew he had hit a sore spot. He didn’t care. She promised him her body, and that’s what he came for. He didn’t care how he got it.

Marshall landed on the floor and walked up to Bubblegum. She backed away from him, afraid of what he might do. She moved until she hit the wall and could move no longer. He strut right up to her, slamming his hand right next to her head. He leaned in and smirked at her.

“She’s gone, and I’m all that’s left.”

She scrunched up her eyes, trying not to let the tears fall. But they did, and Marshall moved in and licked them up.

“Even your tears are sugary,” He said, and he kissed his way along the trail they made, down to her lips, which he claimed for himself.

Bubblegum hated how alike they were, how he used that against her. His lips felt like hers and Bubblegum let herself believe that they were hers, just for now. Marshall’s forked tongue forced its way into her mouth, having its way with Bubblegum’s tongue. Bubblegum tried to put up a fight, knowing Marshall preferred it that way. He grabbed her leg and hitched it up, Bubblegum subconsciously wrapping it around the vampire’s waist. He slid his hand across her thigh, loving its softness, grasping her ass in his hand, squeezing. Bubblegum moaned, despite herself. Marshall broke away, letting the woman breathe.

 ”Like that, huh? I know you do.” He hummed and kissed her jaw line, making his way down her neck, alternating between licking and nipping at it. When he reached the fabric for the dress that blocked Bubblegum’s collarbone, he took his hands and ripped it, exposing the woman’s collar, her bra and the top of her breast. He gently took his fingers and slid his fingers across the breast, smirking. Bubblegum, wondering what he was doing, didn’t expect the sharp bite on her collarbone, but the feeling of sucking did feel somewhat enjoyable. Once Marshall stopped, he threw her on top of the bed, walking up to it and then beginning to crawl on top of her. The princess, flush and panting from the bite, tried not to look at him in the eye. He cupped her face in his hands and gently said “Look at me,” when she averted her eyes, he dug his fingers into her face “Look at me!” he said roughly, practically growling it out. In pain, she did.

“Now…time for the fun part….” he lets her head go and goes to undo his pants.

“Oh…Marshall…OH!” Bubblegum shot up, wide awake after her vivid dream. She looked to her side, taking in the sight of a sleeping, shirtless Marshall. “Only…a dream” she says, disappointed. She stares at her vampire lover, watching him sleep. After a few seconds, his eyes open, staring at Bonnie.

“…Yo.” he says, shaking off sleep. He then sits up and stretches his arms, showing off his impressive physique to the princess, who still blushes at the sight and in memory of her dream. He smirks when he sees her reddened face, “What’s wrong, Bonnie?”

“N-Nothing,” she answers, covering her face with her hands “Just had a nightmare…”

“A nightmare wouldn’t have you blushing like that.” He reasons, then grins at his realization. “You had a sexy dream!” The blush deepening, she tried to convince him he was wrong

“N-no, I was just thinking about something!” A smug grin appeared on Marshall’s face. “It was about me, wasn’t it?” Bubblegum puffs her face up and smacks the vampire on his chest.

“No it wasn’t!” she looks away and crosses her arms.

“It totally was! Ahaha!”

Not willing to take it for much longer, Bubblegum shoves him on the bed, quickly crawling on top of him and then straddling him. Leaning downward into his ears, she whispers “Ravage me…” Marshall blushes,

“What?” Leaning back up, Bonnie crosses her arms again.

“You heard me! Do it!”

“Bonnie, you know I don’t make love like that. Marshall does it nice and slow, for everyone to enjoy!” Flicking on on the forehead, her eyes narrow,

“You know how I feel about you using your name in the third person.”

“Yes, mother” he mutters out of the side of his mouth, earning another flick.

“Just, I dunno, use that…’thingie’ of yours and GO AT IT!”

“Thingie? I’m not gonna use my thingie unless you can actually call it what it is,” Bubblegum, not amused, grinded against him. Marshall’s eyes widened. “Wow, that actually made me tingle quite a bit. Ok, you don’t need to use the word, but ‘ravage’? Strong word for my little Bonnie,” Marshall mused, grin on his face.

“….Marshall, please just… manhandle me!  I need passion!  I need vigor!  And I know you have it in you.  But you have to show me!” Bubblegum pleaded with her lover, wanting, no, needing this! Marshall’s grin disappeared; he could see that she was serious. Gaze hardening, he put his hands on her shoulders and flipper her over; now he was on top! Without any warning, he bit down on Bubblegum’s neck, sucking lightly on her skin. The bubblegum princess gasped and though ‘Just…like the dream….’ He then stopped, and admired the gray spot on the girl’s skin. Smirking, he clutched the woman’s head in his hands and kissed her, lips colliding.

Bubblegum slides her hands down Marshall’s chest, her warmth contrasting with his cold. She then wraps her arms and legs around his neck and waist, repsectively and he grabs her rump, lifting her up while they moan into each other’s mouths. The princess sticks her tongue in Marshall’s mouth, which almost ruins the mood by causing him to chuckle about it. They begin their tongue duel, while Marshall walks and pushes Bubblegum up against the wall. She moans in delight, finally getting what she wanted. His hardness pressing against her, she blushes at the thought of what he’d do to her with it.

They break the kiss, both panting. She stares at him, eyes full of want, want for him. She’s never wanted him so badly. And he knows it. It turns him on even more. Holding her up in one hand, he rips off Bubblegum’s panties with the other, their very existence bothering him. With the same hand, he rips off his own pants, throwing them away along with the panties, and slides down his boxers. Bubblegum can’t but wonder if he’s had practice doing things one-handed.

He grins, “Impressed?”

“Not exactly…” Said grin disappears. “Just…just stick it in me…I need it…” she breathes out, just wanting said ravishing by Marshall to finally happen.

”Now you’re talking my language!”

Bubblegum let go of Marshall, letting him turn her around so that she was facing the wall. In one move, he entered her, earning him a gasp from the girl. He began pumping in and out, rhythmic thrusting. Each thrust pusher her into to the wall, a moan for each pump. “Harder, faster!” She cried, and he could only oblige. He went faster and faster, Bubblegum’s moans getting louder and louder. Marshall moved in to kiss her neck, nipping around the grey area. He then grabbed a breast, kneading it roughly while he continued to thrust into her. He could feel it. That pressure, the release he needed. But he couldn’t, not just yet. She had to enjoy what was happening, drive her crazy with pleasure.

Letting go of her breast, he reached down, and touched her oh so sensitive bundle of nerves. A hitch of breath. She breathes out his name “Marshall,” He smirks and rolls that nub in between his fingers. She practically became putty in his hands. Him inside her, playing with her like this, it was just what she wanted. For Marshall to take control, take her, no questions asked. And here he was, doing just that. He was driving her insane. And she loved it.

It was becoming too much for her. She couldn’t even think straight. Bubblegum tightened her grip on him, and Marshall grunted, not expecting it. But it was such an amazing feeling. So much so, that he finally let go. Feeling Marshall’s release inside her caused Bubblegum to let go herself, both making a noise of pleasure as they did so.

When it was all over, he slid out of her, the both of them overly sensitive. Panting, they braced themselves on the wall. Both were coated in a thin layer of sweat. Bubblegum, flushed and exhausted from the deed, turned around and slid to the floor, a content smile of her face. Marshall joined her, sitting down next to the princess. Bubblegum leaned into him and Marshall put an arm around her. She used his body to cool herself down.

“Good enough for you?” The vampire inquired, gazing upon this princess of his, the woman he loved.

“Mhm,” she nodded, snuggling further into him. Leaning his head back, Marshall stared at the ceiling, a small smile on his face, glad he could please the princess.

[  
](http://diliciousthedd.tumblr.com/post/16889902910/rough-nights-marshall-pb)

 

[  
](http://diliciousthedd.tumblr.com/post/16884774880)

 


End file.
